


Dramatis Personae II, for the Twilight Tommy Tale

by GitariArt



Series: Twilight Tommy Tales [9]
Category: OC – Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Changelings, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Faeries – Freeform, Fairies, Fairy, Fairy Tale Elements, Fights, Gen, Memory Related, Mythical Beings & Creatures, OC, OC - character – Freeform, Original Character – Freeform, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Plot, Relationship(s), Supernatural Elements, The Folk, Urban Fantasy, Violence, fae, faery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GitariArt/pseuds/GitariArt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of characters for the Twilight Tommy tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dramatis Personae II, for the Twilight Tommy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This Dramatis Personae covers characters relating to: [As One Shall See](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7168385) and contains SPOINERS related to the first three Twilight Tommy Tales (Ill Met by Moonlight, Of Great Revenue, and Motley Few). To avoid the SPOILERS please visit the earlier ~~Dramatis Personae I.~~  
>  There is also a [glossary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5165390), for tracking unusual terms and concepts.  
>   
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to persons or characters, living, dead, or fictional, or to actual places or events, is coincidental.  
> 

THE OAKSWORN

Amaryllis (AKA Amy), female, dryad. Notable qualities: living wood/tree features.

Freerunner (AKA Kyle, ‘Runner), male, beastling, driver, computer engineer. Notable qualities: otter-like features, grumbly speech impediment.

Gavin Granitbane (AKA Hank) [deceased], male, stone-elemental. Notable qualities: brick and stone-like features.

Iron Wade the Man of Steal (AKA Ken) [deceased], male, gremlin. Notable qualities: extensively scarred, dull metallic grey eyes.

Tegan Bramblerose (AKA Gerri), female, bloomwell, mixed martial-artist, timeshare seller. Notable qualities: elfin, emerald eyes, perfect face and form.

Twilight Tommy (AKA Tom, Thomas White), male, proto-wishing-star, poet, author/narrator. Notable qualities: elfin, amber eyes, glowy.

 

ARIADNE’S SHEAVES & LEAVES

Nathan Girsu, male, socialite. Notable qualities: color changing hair and eyes.

 

DUCHY d’ARGENT (AKA THE FIGHTING PITS, or THE SILVER DUCHY) OF THE RED COURT OF THE WESTERN TERRITORIES

Brick, male, earth-elemental pit-fighter. Notable qualities: dark-red hide, angular body.

Kali Maria, female, beastling gatekeeper. Notable qualities: squid-like features.

The Flink, male, boogie-man pit-boss. Notable qualities: yellowed skin, bat-ears, and spindle-fingers.

Yaya Ti, male, rahkshasha, Duke. Notable qualities: white-tiger features.

 

DUCHY d’OR (AKA THE PLEASURE GARDENS, OR THE GOLDEN DUCHY) OF THE RED COURT OF THE WESTERN TERRITORIES

Basalt, male, stone-elemental concierge. Notable qualities: semi-polished dark-grey stone “skin”, bald, and glass grey on grey eyes.

Blythe, female, skulker. Notable qualities: unnaturally pallid, effectively boneless, all-black eyes.

Bosser (AKA Boss), male, minotaur, security guard, mercenary. Notable qualities: bull-like features.

Facilla, female, apothecary. Notable qualities: extensive intricate mathematical scarring, frosted-glass and mercury eyes, etched teeth of various metals.

Ferullian, female, reptilian, Duchess. Notable qualities: metallic red and gold banded green scales, long tail.

Jimmy Joints, male, mummy guard. Notable qualities: no visible muscles or organs, bald, empty-black eyes.

Ombra Nuru, male, clerk/assistant. Notable qualities: giraffe-like features, quite strained voice.

Pashmi, female, Pleasure Gardens gatekeeper. Notable qualities: elfin, Asian-Indian features, coppery skin, golden hand tattoos.

Sven Silvereye, male, troll enforcer. Notable qualities: green-brown petrified-bark “skin”, one glossy-black eye, one prosthetic silver eye.

Tact, male, cyclops, security guard, mercenary. Notable qualities: heavily scarred, missing right eye, left ear, and nose.

Taffeta Fleet, female, goth clerk/assistant. Notable qualities: diamond eyes, needle-sharp teeth, iridescent blue streaked hair.

 

GOBLIN MARKET CRISIUM

MARKET, RED COURT

Gideon Goldtouch, male, woodworker and merchant. Notable qualities: extensive wood-grain-esque scars, dark-umber lacquered hair.

Kohl Smudge, goblin, seamstress and purveyor of hip clothes.

Kudos Felicitations, goblin, tailor and purveyor of refined clothes.

Mister Pinch, male, knight. Notable qualities: cartoonishly large hands.

Tim-Tam, male, cyborg jeweler and merchant. Notable qualities: greenish skin, haphazard bronze and brass plates, one jeweler’s loop eye.

 

HAWK WOOD (AKA SALAMANDER) COURT OF THE MIDWEST TERRITORIES

Jesse Frost, androgynous (favors feminine affectations), Wintery Regent/Monarch. Notable qualities: elfin, snowy skin, ice eyes.

 

RED CROWN (AKA QUEEN’S Court, WITHIN THE RED COURT OF THE WESTERN TERRITORIES)

Pataya, female, desert elemental, Summery Regent/Queen. Notable qualities: skin like a tattoo of Red Rock.

 

XANADU (AKA KING’S COURT, WITHIN THE WESTERN TERRITORIES)

Altair Vega, female, acrobat/dancer. Notable qualities: silvery skin and hair, diamond eyes in dark-blue sclera, long narrow elf-ears.

Eli Anguilla, male, beastling choreographer. Notable qualities: eel-like features, buzzing-hum vocal qualities.

Estrella Draft, female, air-elemental Regent of Diamonds. Notable qualities: constantly effected by personal windstorm, sky-blue crystalline eyes.

Her Ladyship Wasting, female, beastling  Regent of Hearts. Notable qualities: reptile-like features.

Hai Lee, female, snow-pixie Court Favorite. Notable qualities: sparkling snow-skin, icy white hair, blue-diamond eyes, and aurora halo.

Jack Briarpatch, male, beastling knight/spokesman. Notable qualities: hare-like features.

Jagg, male, beastling acrobat. Notable qualities: weimaraner-like features.

Janu Torn, female, dance-sprite Regent of Clubs. Notable qualities: golden-glitter skin, black hair with streaks of purple phosphoresces, pink crystalline eyes .

Jonas Grind, male, corpse-blighter Head Knight of the Bristlecone Order. Notable qualities: bone-powder flesh, pure white eyes.

Lord Darling, male, night-pixie Regent of Hearts. Notable qualities: unearthly beauty, solid glossy-black eyes.

Lucius Affliction, male, Chirurgeon, Regent of Diamonds. Notable qualities: tentacle fingers, third eye in back of head.

Rainier Summit, male, faun, Regent of Clubs, MC/club owner. Notable qualities: ram-like features.

Sweet Thistledown, female, bloomwell, courtier, historian. Notable qualities: lavender hair, amethyst eyes.

Tamerlane, male, dragon, Regent/Monarch of Spades. Notable qualities: long horns, golden scales, slit eyes, fiery breath.

Tanqueray D'jinn, male, movement-sprite, courtier, King’s Secretary. Notable qualities: candy-apple red skin, ruby in pink eyes.

Tucker, male, beastling acrobat. Notable qualities: weimaraner-like features.

 

MISCELAINY

Aeolean (AKA Master of Boys), Sidhe. Last seen:  in a magic mirror.

Anwynn (AKA Lord of Death, Dr Death), Sidhe. Last seen: hunting escaped spirit-touched in the Wilder Woods.

Doctor Barber, Sidhe. Last seen: in the Wilder Woods near the Salamander Court.

D-man (AKA Damian), male, giant, doorman/body guard. Notable qualities: loose folds of flesh or towering height.

The Depiction of the Martyrdom of Saint Coccos, 123

Eddy Roundabout, 123

Guardian of the Ever-Plane, Sidhe. Last seen:  in a dreamenbering.

Inca Alstroemeria, female, Alchemical Accountant. Notable qualities: chemical-burn scarred face. Last seen:  entering a sewer in Athens Ohio.

Jack Schmidt, male, norman, Ford dealer. Last seen: dealership in Athens Ohio.

Joe Watts, male, electricity-elemental, Throwing Bones lead vocalist. Notable qualities: incandescent eyes, visible sparks on and below skin.

Kona, female, ogress, Throwing Bones drummer. Notable qualities: red and black tribal face tattoos.

Ligvoet, female, beastling, burlesque dancer, gymnast. Notable qualities: gazelle-like features.

 Manche Corcel (AKA Julio, Slick), male, horse-gargoyle, mercenary. Notable qualities: ruddy granite horse-like features, with semi-matt pure-black eyes, unhealthy in daytime.

Marcus Penstemon, male, gnome, Alchemical Accountant. Notable qualities: burgundy hair, acid-scarred face. Last seen: in Las Vegas NV.

Nelson Whorl, 123

Mistress Pricia (AKA Keeper of the Menagerie), Sidhe. Last seen:  in a dream.

Ricky Redhands, male, beastling, Throwing Bones lead guitarist. Notable qualities: ginger-colored cougar-like features.

Talon Flamebringer (AKA Nicolai), male, firebird, virtuoso flautist. Notable qualities: golden peacock-like features and prismatic faery-fire coating.

Terra Firma, female, sandstone-elemental, Throwing Bones bassist. Notable qualities: reddish sandy skin and hair.

Wilson Graves, male, norman, attorney. Last seen: in Athens Ohio.

 

OATHBREAKERS

Archibald Reginald Ventura (AKA Reggie), male, Broken One (vampire). Notable qualities: smarmy businessman/mobster.

Blayne, male, Broken One (vampire). Notable qualities: suave tattooed goth douche bag.

Claudia Nadomy, female, Broken One (thrope). Notable qualities: biker chick.

Dark Sol (AKA Solanna Green, Sol), female, vatalityleech. Foreswore the Oaksworn, Notable qualities: solid black eyes, occasional palm-mouths, displays darkling “sun sickness”.

Fletcher Reed, male, beastling hunter. Foreswore alliance with MGM Grand 's old management . Notable qualities: leopard-like features.

Raion-ju (AKA Leroy Nelson, Rai), male, beastling. Foreswore the Oaksworn. Notable qualities: panther-like features.

Sean Tallwind (AKA Milton Buchard), male, gnome. Foreswore the Oaksworn. Notable qualities: flabby skinned, elongated fingers, gnarling scars.

 


End file.
